Star Butterfly vs Steven Universe
Interlude 2 fighters! No research! 60 seconds! One Minute Melee! Intro Steven was sitting down, enjoying his Cookie Cat that he got at Big Donut, he was by the beach after the Gems told him to take a break from working on the drill, so he decided to spend time with Connie, she was on her way, telling him that she would be there in a few minutes. He couldn't contain his excitement. Star was worried sick. She and Marco took the day to go dimension hopping, and after arriving here, she lost him in a crowd, and couldn't find him anywhere. She had looked everywhere she could and, nothing. Defeated, she slowly started going to the beach, however, she saw a hill with a statue of a four armed woman (with three of the hands apparently cut off) and a large hill on top of it, she was struck with an idea, she planned to go up the large hill to try to see if she could find Marco from higher ground. Filled with insperation, she started to run towards it... But not before accidentally running into a young boy, looking no more than 11 years old, and unintentionally knocking his ice cream sandwich onto the ground. "Nooooo!" The boy cried. Star was interrupted by this yell. "You will be missed..." He said burying his ice cream. Feeling regret, Star tried to comfort the boy, "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and-" But before she could finish, he yelled, "You... Killed... MY COOKIE CAT!!" After his supposed battle cry, pink energy came from his stomach, forming a round shield, Star misunderstood this as an attack, when he actually only summond his shield out of anger, not intending to try to fight her, but when she blasted a fist-shaped rainbow at him, he believed she was trying to pick a fight. Que Star Attacks Nobody Blink! Fight! Steven threw his shield at Star to begin the fight, but she reflected it with a Gloworm blast which exploded and sent the shield back. She then used her Dagger Crystal Heart Attack, which Steven blocked, but stuck in his shield. He then ran towards her and bashed her with the shield, damaging her with the Daggar Hearts. He struck her with the shield in several different ways, until she jumped back, and blasted him with her Honey Bee Tornado Swarm. The bees stung him all over, and there were too many to swat away. He used his Love Bubble to stop the swarming. Star then used her Rainbow Fist Punch to damage Steven, but all it did was send the Bubble rolling around, Steven soon started to use the movement of the bubble to attack Star. She eventually used Rainbow Flytrap to stop the Bubble's rolling. Steven deactivated the bubble to get unstuck. Star quickly used her Winter Storm Hyper Blow to begin to freeze Steven, but he was able to stop a large amount of the cold by reactivating the Bubble, after Star was finished, he once again deactivated his bubble and summoned his shield, he quickly threw it at Star, it hit, and Steven ran up, and started using his shield to bash Star. She used her Bunny Rabbit Blast to put some distance between the two, and Steven once again threw the shield at her, but this time, Star used Emerald Snake strike to transform Steven's shield into a group of snakes that dissapated. She then used Stardust Daisy Devastation to cause large amounts of damage to Steven, and jumped above him and unleashed a barrage of spells. Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam, Cupcake Blast, and her Gloworm Blast, all causing large damage to Steven. However, he reactivated his shield, and started blocking the attacks, she tried her Supersonic Leech Bomb, but it did nothing. She then transformed her wand into what appeared to be a missile launcher, and launched the "missile". It knocked Steven back and did visible damage, but his shield was still holding strong. She switched tactics, using Syrup Tsunami Schockwave, forcing Steven to switch to his bubble to protect him from all sides. After the attack subsided, Steven deactvated his Bubble, but he was exhausted. Star took advantage of this and decided to finish him off, putting as much energy as possible into her final attack, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" She sent a barrage of, well Narwhalls, to attack Steven. They hit, knocking him out. K.O. After Steven was knocked unconsious, Star was about to head up the hill like she planned, but she felt bad. She ran into this random kid, knocked his ice cream into the sand, and attacked him. Sure, she thought that him summoning his shield was him trying to attack her, but now that she could clear her head, she realized that he was just mad, he wasn't trying to fight her. As he began to come to, Star took a deep breath and prepared to explain herself, maybe they could become friends. "What happened?" The boy asked as he sat up. "I... Happened... I'm really sorry, I came here with my friend, and we got seperated, and I went looking for him, I accidentally ran into you, and then I saw you make that shield appear out of nowhere, and I thought you were trying to attack me, so I fought you, and I'm just really sorry." Star explained. "It's... Okay, I guess. I'm Steven, what's your name?" Steven kindly asked. "My name is-" "STAR!" A familiar voice called. "MARCO!" Star yelled as she ran up to him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Star. Can't. Breathe." The suffocated Marco choked out. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was looking for you everywhere, where were you?!" Star worridly asked. "I was wandering around, looking for you, and then this girl helped me." Marco calmly responded. "What girl?" Star curiously asked. "Steven, there you are!" A young girl yelled as she ran past Star and Marco, over to Steven. "Steven, you look hurt, did something happen?" "Yeah, you too Star, did you get in a fight or something?" Marco asked Star. Star and Steven made eye contact, and came to a silent agreement. "Nope, I just rolled around in the sand when I came here out of frustration." Star lied. "I was just practicing my Gem abilities, and I accidentally hit myself with my shield." Steven also lied. "So, do you two want to join us for a picnic and movie? Cookie Cats included of course." Connie politely offered. "Sure." "Why not?" Star and Marco replied. The four sat down for a movie, eating delicious ice cream, and other miscellanious food. Star and Steven gave each other a subtle wink, agreeing to never speak of what happened for a long time. Ending Que SVTFOE opening (Instrumental) This Melee's winner is... Star Butterfly. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees